Mitch Conner
Mitch Conner is the main antagonist in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. He is a split personality/hand puppet of Eric Cartman, who "possesses" The Coon in order to carry out his nefarious plans. Appearance Mitch Conner appears as a crude face drawn on the left hand of his "victim"; two eyes and a light pink upper lip on their index finger and a darker pink lower lip on their thumb. When the hand is balled into a fist, the facial features form a coherent appearance, with the thumb being moved to mimic speech. Personality Mitch Conner is a devious schemer whose ambition knows no bounds. Manipulative and utterly ruthless, he relies on a combination of blackmail, bribery, misdirection, and honeyed words to convince others to assist his plans. If cornered, he has no qualms about bending the rules of reality itself to give him the advantage, allowing him to negate damage, inflict status effects, and even steal turns at will. Battle During either battle with him, he'll have most of the abilities of whoever he is on the hand of (Cartman or Kyle), albeit some of them are modified slightly. For example, Cartman's Coon Claws ability is simply a punch when performed by Mitch. The real danger comes from his ability to randomly apply status effects, gain shields that reflect damage dealt to him and generally ignore the rules of the game altogether. The New Kid and the others will have to defeat him while working around his constant cheating. The 1st battle Coon has 2400 HP, 2nd Battle both Conners have 720 HP, and are immune to Chill. Despite there being 2 in the final fight, it is somewhat easier than the 1st fight. This is because Cartman in battle 1 usually does significantly more damage and mainly stalls turns and afflicts strong status effects. In the 2nd fight the Conners go after each other rather than the players, however in the 1st Mitch goes directly for the player and allies. History According to The Coon, Mitch Conner escaped prison following the failure of his original plan to impersonate Jennifer Lopez, but was presumed dead in an oil rig explosion. He later resurfaced with intent to run for Mayor of South Park, convincing The Coon to help him on the grounds of the increased crime and anarchy giving him ample enemies for his superhero franchise. Mitch Conner's plan was to cause a massive upsurge in crime in South Park by lacing the town's alcohol and drugs with "cheese", an addictive hallucinatory drug made from cat urine. The resulting anarchy would cause the current Mayor to lose favor with the public, allowing Mitch to make his own move for the seat. Once elected, he could then bend the law in his favor and make every day Christmas, seemingly because Christmas was the day with more crime in the year, (as toolshed stated). To achieve his nefarious goals, Mitch Conner united all of South Park's criminal elements, including Russian, Chinese, and Italian gangsters. His main operatives were the corrupt cops of the South Park Police Division, who he enticed into working for him by promising to let them continue their clandestine activities. He also managed to gain the allegiance of Crab People, who he sent to take over D-Mobile in an effort to stop Call Girl from tracking his activities, the Sixth Graders, and a group of Meth Heads. He even managed to fund the likes of Professor Chaos (enabling the would-be supervillain to prepare a truly massive plan to turn the entire town into lava) and Dr. Mephesto (convincing him to turn the resources of his genetics lab to helping Mitch Conner's schemes). Confronting the Freedom Pals After the Freedom Pals merged with Coon and Friends, Mitch Conner made his move, "influencing" The Coon into destroying Doctor Timothy's painstakingly-detailed franchise plan while kidnapping The New Kid's parents. He ordered the New Kid to complete a series of tasks for him, effectively forcing them to promote his electoral campaign by taking selfies with his supporters. Doing so, however, allowed Call Girl to pinpoint his location: the South Park Community Center. Once confronted, Mitch attacked by "possessing" The Coon, bending the rules of reality itself to benefit him; nonetheless, he was thwarted by the heroes. He then vanished from The Coon's hand, leaving his host to be apprehended by the Freedom Pals for interrogation. After interrogating The Coon, the Freedom Pals tracked Mitch Conner's operations to Dr. Mephesto's lab, learning of his plans to become Mayor by raising crime. In response, Mitch unleashed his trump card: a horrifically mutated Human Kite 2. In order to defeat the abomination, The New Kid's final epic Timefart ended up accelerating time by ten days, more than enough time for Mitch to complete his election race and entrench himself in South Park City Hall. A year later, his plans were in full swing, turning South Park into a dystopian holiday nightmare (especially since he managed to bring in the Woodland Critters as his enforcers). However, The New Kid managed to fart the Freedom Pals back in time, allowing them to confront The Coon just before he could begin setting Mitch's plans into motion. Seemingly cornered, Conner revealed his final contingency: "how to make someone fart really hard by hitting them in the solar plexus." By punching the New Kid to travel even further back in time, Mitch Conner hoped to erase his greatest enemy from time by interrupting their backstory; unfortunately for him, this only gave the New Kid the self-confidence they needed to fart themself and The Coon forward in time, just before Mitch's official election as Mayor. When The Coon rushed to "stop" Mitch's election, he was confronted by the Freedom Pals, with Human Kite demanding that he reveal Mitch to be nothing but a persona. The Coon denied this, but the situation suddenly became much more complicated; Mitch Conner appeared on Human Kite's hand instead, claiming that his true plan to stop his enemies was to drive a wedge between them. More perplexingly still, another Mitch Conner appeared on The Coon's hand, claiming that Human Kite was "possessed" by a Mitch from an alternate universe. After much back-and-forth combat, Doctor Timothy decided that the Freedom Pals needed to defeat both Mitch Conners, using his own psychic powers to prevent either one from cheating further. After both Conners were defeated, Human Kite and The Coon each attempted to force the other to confess that they were "just fucking with everyone", only for The Coon to trick his rival and make a quick getaway. Rushing to the park where the citizenry had gathered for his swearing-in, Mitch Conner tried to get himself elected, but the Freedom Pals caught up and revealed his trickery. With his plans in shambles, Mitch Conner revealed his reasons at last; like the New Kid, someone had fucked his father. To his shock, his mother appeared on The Coon's other hand and told him that she was responsible; enraged and betrayed, Mitch attacked her, "killing" them both. Quests Given * The Invitation Quotes For the complete collection of the Mitch Conner's quotes, refer to the page Mitch Conner/Quotes. Gallery 20180224183520_1.jpg|Mitch Conner being revealed by The Coon as the perpetrator supporting Professor Chaos's scheme in the Coon Lair's iPad station. 20180224183601_1.jpg|Mugshots of Mitch Conner as displayed in the iPad station of the Coon Lair. 20180224185958_1.jpg|Mitch Conner making a video call to The New Kid, asking The New Kid to meet him at the SoDoSoPa ruins. 20180311131309_1.jpg|Mitch Conner informing that he has held The New Kid's parents captive. 20180311131327_1.jpg|Mitch Conner assaulting The New Kid's father. 20180311131357_1.jpg|Mitch Conner assaulting The New Kid's mother. 20180311144043_1.jpg|Mitch Conner spotted at the South Park Community Center with The Coon. 20180311144315_1.jpg|Mitch Conner making his 'escape' after being defeated at the South Park Community Center. 20180312110323_1.jpg|Mitch Conner 'holding' The Coon captive inside Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180312110354_1.jpg|Mitch Conner revealing his plan for success inside Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180313175630_1.jpg|Mitch Conner making his 'escape' with The Coon inside Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180313182501 1.jpg|Mitch Conner turning up with The Coon after the group has arrived at the ground floor. 20180313182514 1.jpg|Mitch Conner being temporarily silenced by The Coon. 20180424224552_1.jpg|Mitch Conner showing up on The Coon's hand after being confronted by Mysterion in the past timeline of The New Kid. 20180424224616_1.jpg|Mitch Conner punching The New Kid on the torso. 20180424224645_1.jpg|Mitch Conner telling The New Kid that his punch made The New Kid go back to the timeline where The New Kid first discovered superpowers. 20180424224840_1.jpg|Mitch Conner telling that he's giving The New Kid the chance to alter the past. 20180424224942_1.jpg|Mitch Conner making his 'escape' after The New Kid manages to break into the bedroom to stop The New Kid's parents from having intercourse with each other. 20180424225404_1.jpg|Mitch Conner appearing on Human Kite's hand back in the present timeline. 20180424225849_1.jpg|The 'real' Mitch Conner appearing on The Coon's hand during the final battle near South Park Town Square. 20180424225930_1.jpg|Mitch Conner, on Human Kite's hand confronting the 'real' Mitch Conner as he looks on. 20180424230439_1.jpg|Mitch Conner making his appearance on the podium of South Park Town Square, ready to be sworn in as city mayor. 20180424230501_1.jpg|Mitch Conner pledging his oath in becoming city mayor. 20180424230512_1.jpg|Mitch Conner being halted by Toolshed. 20180424230657_1.jpg|Mitch Conner revealing his backstory to the crowd at South Park Town Square. 20180424230700_1.jpg|Mitch Conner's mother appearing on The Coon's other hand. 20180424230759_1.jpg|Mitch Conner brawling with his mother after the real reason behind his backstory is revealed. 20180424230802_1.jpg|Mitch Conner and his mother getting themselves 'killed'. Original Soundtrack Video South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Mitch_Conner_Boss_Battle_Fight_Music_Theme|Recorded by xXSilentAgent47Xx South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Mitch_Conner_Boss_Battle_Fight_Music_Theme_2|Recorded by xXSilentAgent47Xx Trivia * Mitch Conner's last name seems to be a reference to his "conman" personality. * Although it is generally accepted that Mitch Conner is a ruse/mouthpiece for his "victim's" thoughts and plans, there are hints that he may be a genuinely supernatural entity. Alternatively, these can be interpreted as products of the kids' imaginations, similar to the devastating and grandiose uses of their superpowers. ** He can appear and disappear from The Coon's hand remarkably quick, especially since The Coon's claws disappear from his hand when Mitch Conner manifests. Notably, when Mysterion confronts The Coon in South Park's past, Mitch appears on The Coon's hand despite it being in his best interests to remain hidden - once again, he somehow removes The Coon's claws and puts on his "face" in an instant. ** The "Mitch Conner" that appears on Human Kite's hand sounds identical to The Coon's version, despite Kyle having a completely different voice from Cartman. Kyle claims that he made it up to "fuck with" them all, but it is unknown which is the lie he talks about. ** When Mitch Conner speaks, his "victim's" mouth never moves, even when they have no known talents in ventriloquism. * One of Conner’s superpowers is to quickly teleport to a host and then teleport away from them in an instant. In the final battle, he is also shown to be able to control the mind and/or body of his host. These are similar to Doctor Timothy’s teleportation and mind control powers, suggesting that he may also be a Psychic class. But, his ability to bend and manipulate reality (creating random Status Effects, stealing turns, and changing the rules of the game (similar to the Stick of Truth)) so easily and effortlessly means that he could probably do magic as well, suggesting that he ma be a Mystic class. Though he may be dual-classing it as a Mystic-Psychic. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Main antagonists